EN COMÚN
by Yunuen
Summary: Hay veces que estás triste o enojado y no sabes por qué. Pero sólo necesitas distraer la mente en algo que te guste, y es mejor si no estás solo.


**Disclamer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

unununununununununu

**EN COMÚN**

Rafa: ¡DONI!-se escucha un grito resonar por toda La Guarida-¡DONI! ¡¿Dónde caparazones estás?! ¡DONI!

Donatelo llega rápido y alarmado. Se encuentra a Rafael cerca al acceso que da al río subterráneo.

Don: ¿Sucede algo, Rafa?

Rafa: ¡Sí!-le entrega un discman-¡Ya no sirve!

Pasada el estado de alarma, Donatelo recibe el aparato, examinándolo un segundo y no muy sorprendido que esté descompuesto si Rafael es el dueño.

Don: ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

Rafa: Nada.

Y se va.

Donatelo lo mira alejarse e irse a su habitación. Él sabe a la perfección que ese "nada" significa que debió lanzarlo contra el piso o contra la pared o tal vez contra el caparazón de alguno de sus hermanos, y todo por una repentina oleada de furia, aunque haya sido provocada por un mínimo percance, como darle los buenos días. Va a su laboratorio para reparar el aparato.

De sus hermanos, Rafael y Miguel Ángel son quienes rompen más cosas y con frecuencia, pero Miguel Ángel por descuidado, sin embargo Rafael, él deliberadamente descarga su furia contra lo que esté a su alcance. Debe estar de mal humor, y no lo culpa, es difícil permanecer mucho tiempo bajo la superficie, escondiéndose de los humanos. Aunque pueden salir y dar una vuelta, pero permanecen más tiempo escondidos y eso puede exasperar a cualquiera, sobre todo a Rafael, quien es el más impaciente y temperamental de los cuatro. Aunque sí se juntan y salen a las alcantarillas a pasearse en los fantásticos vehículos que como ingeniero que es llega a crear, y a veces cada quien prefiere pasar el tiempo solo: Miguel Ángel hace mil y un cosas, desde ver televisión hasta crear su propia pista de obstáculos por todo el hogar y hacer destrozos por donde pase volando con su patineta; Leonardo entrena bastante, también lee o escribe, pero le gusta más pasa el rato con alguno de sus hermanos, o toma el té o juega ajedrez con el Maestro Splinter…pero también disfruta su tiempo solo, como cuando medita; por su parte, tiene proyectos en cuales trabajar, o utensilios de cocina o aparatos de sonido que reparar, transportes o sistemas de alarma que dar mantenimiento…prácticamente siente que las dieciocho o veinte horas de su día no llegan a alcanzarle; y todo eso hay que agregarle los deberes domésticos…en realidad están muy entretenidos como para aburrirse….pero Rafael, pues…puede ir con su amigo Casey o reparar su moto, o ejercitar sus bíceps o golpear su saco, incluso a veces le da una mano con el mantenimiento de los vehículos, pero…hay días que él está…

Rafael aparece de nuevo.

Rafa: Toma. Arregla también éste.-le entrega ahora su celular.

Don: Pero sí apenas ayer lo reparé.

Rafa: ¡Tú has tu trabajo!

Y se aleja.

Hay veces que parece que Rafael no le cae bien nada ni nadie, pero no es eso. Es su temperamento, y estalla así como así. Ellos ya lo saben, entonces tratan de comprenderlo…o más bien tolerarlo. Es lo que les ha aconsejado Splinter, quien también al mismo Rafael le ha dicho que su mal humor puede acarrearle problemas si no lo maneja mejor, y no sólo a él, sino a la familia entera.

Tratando de no pensar tan negativamente sobre su hermano temperamental, se da prisa en reparar el discman y el celular, tiene otras cosas que hacer. Pero a pocos minutos…

Rafa: Ya te traje más trabajo.-le arroja en su escritorio el microondas.

Donatelo sólo suspira. Quisiera preguntarle qué hizo para descomponerlo, pero eso acabaría por echar más leña al fuego.

Don: OK.-Rafa está por marcharse otra vez-Pero Rafa…-se gira y evidentemente no se le ve contento que lo haya detenido.-eh…¿no sería mejor que…meditarás? Tú sabes, para…-trata de aconsejarle, pero…

Rafa: No me apetece.

Don: O…tal vez…podrías molestar a Miguel.-sabe que es no es buena idea, pero es mejor a que esté rompiendo todo.

Rafa: Hoy no se me antoja.

Don: ¿Qué tal…si usas a Leo como saco de arena?-por la sien le escurre una pequeña gota de sudor, al ver a su hermano más fastidiado de lo que estaba, y por que es otra pésima idea, pero Leonardo mismo a sido quien se ha ofrecido serlo en más de una ocasión, y lo ha hecho.

Rafa: Tal vez…-como que esa idea sí le agradó-pero ahorita está con Sensei.

Don: Bien.-más que bien eso es malo. Leonardo es quien se encargan de Rafael cuando está insoportable, él o Sensei, pero ahora están ocupados, y no puede dejarlo así y que siga rompiendo todo-¿Y si…me ayudas…-se levanta rápido-a llevar esto a la cochera?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió, le muestra cuatro neumáticos sobre el piso.

Rafael parece meditarlo. Como si se peleara consigo mismo para decirle que no o que sí a su hermano menor.

Rafa: Bueno.-lo dice en un tono áspero.

Don: Gracias.

Entre los dos llevan los neumáticos a la cochera. Y las dejan junto a El Acorazado.

Rafa: Son para El Acorazado-dice en un tono menos severo.

Don: Sip. Ya necesita que las reemplace.

Rafa: Puedo…ayudarte a cambiarlas. No tengo nada que hacer… más bien sí, pero no…no sé…

Don: Está bien hermano.-le dice muy comprensivo-Es una de esas veces en las que no antoja hacer nada de nada. Me pasa en ocasiones también.

Rafa: Sí-le sonríe, o eso trata-hasta Miguel se pone sus moños a veces. Menos Leo. ¿Cómo le hace?

Don: Entrena mucho y medita mucho. Eso le ayuda a equilibrar mente y cuerpo y sentimientos.

Rafa: Debe ser eso.

Don: Es eso. Después de todo, está obligado a aprender a tener paciencia teniendo un hermano como tú.

Rafa: Chistosito.-le da un empujón.

Don: De nada.-se alegra al ver que Rafael está de mejor humor-Entonces, ¿me echas la mano?

Rafa: Ya qué.-lo dice, ya no tan de mala gana.

Don: Manos a la obra.

Se entretienen quitando las llantas desgastadas y colocando las nuevas a El Acorazado. No hablan, sólo lo necesario para pedirse una llave o una tuerca. Y ya terminado esto, y aprovechando que tiene un par de manos extras, Donatelo le pide a Rafael que le ayude a checar el motor y el sistema de frenos, la batería, la caja de cambios, el radiador…bueno, que le ayude con la manita de gato para El Acorazado. Y de la misma manera que con el cambio de las neumáticos, no hablan mucho, sólo lo que necesitan para pasarse las cosas. Permanecen en silencio, pero hasta eso, el silencio es confortable.

Rafa: Sí…es lo que necesitaba.-habla bajo y se le ve relajado.

Don: ¿Qué?

Rafael se sienta en el piso de El acorazado al entrar por la compuerta de atrás, limpiándose las manos con un trapo, pero se sienta en la orilla.

Donatelo está ajustando el volante, está en el asiento del piloto, pero se gira al oír a su hermano decir algo, y éste se lo repite, pero no lo que dijo realmente.

Rafa: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al rato?

Don: ¿A dónde?

Rafa: Tú di que sí.

Don: Eehh…sí.

Rafa: ¡Perfecto!-sale del vehiculo-Si no hay otra cosa…

Don: No. Gracias Rafa. Yo termino con esto.

Rafa: Te alistas como a las nueve.

Don: Bueno.

Se retira, definitivamente mucho mejor que hace un par de horas.

Y pasadas las horas…Donatelo sube al almacén. Ahí lo espera Rafael vestido con unos jeans, botas y una chamarra de cuero, todo vestido de negro. Trae su bandana.

Don: Vaya. Te vestiste como si fueras a tener una cita.

Rafa: Y la tengo.-da unas palmaditas al volante de su moto.

Donatelo se pregunta por qué trata a su vehiculo de esa manera. Es un medio de transporte nada más, pero lo trata como si de un individuo que respira se tratara. Cuida demasiado a su moto, la llama su "Nena", hasta a veces le habla. No piensa hacerle saber esa observación, no le conviene. Pero ya debería estar habituado a ese comportamiento, como lo que hace al romper las cosas. No era necesario que pidiera que le explicara o que se disculpara por lo que hizo, ya se disculpó con haberle ayudado. Esa es la manera de Rafael: las acciones dicen más que las palabras.

Donatelo sólo vistió un pantalón de vestir, un suéter color morado con cuello de tortuga, una gorra color violeta, y no trae su bandana.

Don: ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Rafael le pasa un casco y él se pone otro. Ambos dejan la visera arriba.

Rafa: Por una pieza que necesito.

Rafael sube a la moto, claro que al volante, y luego Donatelo.

Don: ¿Y qué pieza es esa?

Rafa: Agárrate bien.

Donatelo se agarra bien de su asiento. Sabe de sobra que a Rafael le gusta la velocidad.

Don: Bueno, si no quieres decirme…

Rafa: Me hace falta la válvula de vacío de mi "Nena".

Don: ¿QUÉ?-se asusta tremendamente, es peligroso que conduzca si la motocicleta no tiene el adecuado manteniiento.

Y antes de que pueda siquiera bajarse, Rafael arranca, apenas dándole tiempo a la compuerta del almacén de que se abra lo suficiente para pasar.

Donatelo se asusta tanto por el arrancón que da Rafael, y más por la pieza faltante de la motocicleta, que rápidamente se agarra con fuerza del torso de su hermano.

Don: ¡Pero Rafa! ¡No puedes conducir la moto si le falta la válvula de vacío!

Rafa: No le hace falta, sólo voy a reemplazarla, ya le hace falta una nueva.

Don: ¡Pero incluso así, no deberías conducir! ¡No deberíamos viajar en ella!

Rafa: Tranquilo hermanito.

Don: ¡Pero…!

Rafa: Así como tú confías en tus creaciones-habla con mucha seguridad-yo así confío en mi "Nena". La conozco a la perfección y sé cuál es su límite.-Donatelo ya no replica-Podemos ir y venir sin ningún riesgo. Así que relájate y disfruta el paseo.

Don: OK.

Pero no deja de agarrarse fuerte de él.

Y Rafael suspira, no de decepción porque no confía en él, sino más bien por precavido que puede llegar a ser su hermano el ingeniero.

Rafa: '_Hermano. No temas, sí es lo que tú y yo tenemos en común: a los dos nos gustan las máquinas. Los dos nos empeñamos en tener al cien nuestras máquinas. Aunque…tú te guías más por la certeza y yo más por instinto. Con una pequeña fisura en El Acorazado, e inmediatamente lo reparas sólo para tener la certeza de que no fallará cuando lo necesitemos. Es cambio yo, estaría igual de seguro que todavía podría aguantar otros achaques más antes de hacerle alguna reparación. Pero perdona por alarmarte, sólo quería agradecerte de algún modo por estar conmigo y sin hacerme preguntas por mi ánimo. El dar una vuelta tú y yo es mi manera de decirte gracias. Gracias bro. El trabajar contigo ese rato me sirvió bastante. Ni yo sé por qué estaba enojado. Pero ya me imagino lo que dirías, algún rollo de que estamos pasando por la adolescencia y por eso tenemos cambios de ánimo, sobre todo yo, y bla bla bla…Pero te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. Eres más sensato que Leo, más por tu silencio que por algún consejo. Leo me hubiera echado un rollo insistente como el que meditara o me ejercitara, o quizás que tomara un té de gin sen….o Miguel, él hubiera hecho lo que sea para que riera, y ni uno ni lo otro tenía ganas de aguantarles. Fue mejor distraerme reparando contigo El Acorazado. Más que obligarme a hablar, fuiste más práctico al hacerme distraer en algo que a los dos nos gusta: las llaves, las tuercas, y el silencio.' _

Rafael se interrumpe en sus pensamientos al notar que Donatelo se estremece sin cesar.

Rafa: Oye Doni, deja de temblar, no pasa nada. La vida sería aburrida sin algo de emoción. ¿No crees?

Don: Prefiero una vida aburrida pero larga.

Rafa: OK. Iré más despacio.

Y desacelera.

Don: No, está bien bro, sólo bromeaba. Confío en ti, sólo que mi instinto de supervivencia no me ayuda a dejar de temblar.

Rafa: Jajajajaja. OK bro. Pisaré el acelerador hasta el fondo. Pero de regreso, pasamos por un helado, para el susto.

Don: ¡Eso estaría muy bien!

Con esa promesa, Donatelo se tranquiliza.

Rafa: ¿Qué tal algo de música?

Don: ¡Sí!

Rafa saca su ipod de su chamarra y lo conecta a un dispositivo que Donatelo le agregó a su moto para que él pudiera oír música con alta fidelidad, es la fortuna detener un hermano tecno-noño:

_( http:// www. youtube. com/ watch? v=YnDonHhRPP s&feature=related )_

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**__ / Esta no es una canción para los que tienen el corazón roto_

_**No silent prayer for the faith-departed**__ / Ni una plegaria silenciosa para la fe difunta_

_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**__ / No voy a ser tan sólo un rostro entre la multitud_

_**You're gonna hear my voice**__ / Vas a oír mi voz_

_**When I shout it out loud**__ / Cuando lo grite bien alto_

_**It's my life**__ / Es mi vida_

_**It's now or never**__ / Es ahora o nunca_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**__ / Porque no voy a vivir para siempre_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**(It's my life)**__ / (Es mi vida)_

_**My heart is like an open highway**__ / Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta_

_**Like Frankie said**__ / Como dijo Frankie_

_**I did it my way**__ / Lo hice a mi manera_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive**__ / Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**¡It's my life!**__ / ¡Es mi vida!_

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground**__ / Esto es para los que se mantuvieron en pie_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**__ / Para Tommy y Gina que nunca se echaron para atrás_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**__ / El mañana cada vez es más difícil no cometas fallos_

_**Luck ain't even lucky**__ / La suerte a veces no tiene suerte_

_**Got to make your own breaks**__ / Has de seguir tus propias pautas_

_**It's my life**__ / Es mi vida_

_**And it's now or never**__ / Y es ahora o nunca_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**__ / Porque no voy a vivir para siempre_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / __Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**(It's my life)**__ / (__Es mi vida)_

_**My heart is like an open highway**__ / Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta_

_**Like Frankie said**__ / Como dijo Frankie_

_**I did it my way**__ / Lo hice a mi manera_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**¡It's my life!**__ / ¡Es mi vida!_

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out**__ / Será mejor que estés de pie cuando te llamen_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down**__ / No te dobles, no pares, nena, no te eches para atrás_

_**It's my life**__ / Es mi vida_

_**And it's now or never**__ / Y es ahora o nunca_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**__ / Porque no voy a vivir para siempre_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**(It's my life)**__ / (Es mi vida)_

_**My heart is like an open highway**__ / Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta_

_**Like Frankie said**__ / Como dijo Frankie_

_**I did it my way **__/ Lo hice a mi manera_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**¡It's my life!**__ / ¡Es mi vida!_

_**And it's now or never**__ / Y es ahora o nunca_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**__ / Porque no voy a vivir para siempre_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_**(It's my life)**__ / (Es mi vida)_

_**My heart is like an open highway**__ / Como dijo Frankie_

_**Like Frankie said**__ / Como dijo Frankie_

_**I did it my way**__ / Lo hice a mi manera_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**__ / Tan sólo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

Rafa y Don: **And it's my life!**

Rafa: ¡Uuuh! La que sigue también es buena.

Don: Pero Rafa…¿por qué tenemos que ir tan lejos sólo por la válvula?

Rafa: Mereces que te de un zape. ¿Qué no entiendes que…?

Don: Que nada se compara con la grandiosa sensación de viajar en moto.-le responde con serenidad-Lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces.

Rafa: Ais'tá. Más te vale haberlo recordado. Estabas a punto de decirle adiós a tu helado.

Don: No sólo lo recorde, sino que estoy de acuedo: es fantástico viajar en moto, y disfrutar de excelente música y de buena compañía. Y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Y aunque no puede girarse para que Donatelo pueda ver su afable sonrisa, con una mano le da un par de palmaditas al antebrazo de su hermano, que no ha aflojado para nada su agarre, pero que ha olvidado por qué había estado preocupado.

unununununununununu

No se preocupen, Rafa y Doni regresan a salvo a casa n.n Pero sí es curioso cómo los hombres tratan así a sus autos o motos n.n

Lo del susto, pues, no sé en los países de cada quien, pero acá en México tenemos la costumbre de que si alguien tiene un susto tremendo, debe comer un pedazo de pan. No recuerdo bien el por qué se debe comer un pedazo de bolillo, pero en el caso de Doni, me gustó más la idea del helado.

Quiero agradecer a **Yaka** por la ayuda técnica para con El Acorazado y para con la "Nena" de Rafa, es que yo no sé nada de autos ni motos. Así que si alguien no está de acuerdo con algún término mecánico, o con algún procedimiento de la misma índole, échenle la culpa a él XD Sólo que tendrán que dejarme el recado porque no tiene cuenta en ffnet n.n pero yo sé lo paso.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.

**AVISO**

Ya me regañaron porque no dejo dicho cuando subo algo a Deviantart o cuando tengo otros proyectos. Perdón por no decirles, pero es que estoy en tantas cosas: escribir fics, leer fics, hacer dibujos, dar paseos por la bella avenida de Reforma, ir a la biblioteca a leer libros, el trabajo, ir a ver a mis padres casi hasta el fin del mundo y casi cada fin de semana…que sólo cuando recuerdo le digo a alguien por el chat de esta o de aquella novedad. Y tengo novedades que comunicar aquí en ffnet:

1. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que avise que había subido un dibu a DA, así que les dejo el link para que vean que he subido más dibus, ya tengo 14 en total.

http : // yunuentmnt . deviantart . com

Creo que sería todo.

Se cuidan.

Hasta el próximo fic o pic.


End file.
